


Shenanigans (In the Shape of Paws)

by Artemis_Luna



Series: All Things Karivarry/Superflarrow [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Adorable Kara Danvers, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Animals, Animal Transformation, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Oliver Queen, Crack, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Karivarry - Freeform, Karivarry is Adorable Fight Me, Multi, Superflarrow - Freeform, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-22 23:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15593307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Luna/pseuds/Artemis_Luna
Summary: "Yeah so there's a really adorable bunny and a super hyper dog in the cortex, and I'm pretty sure those two are Kara and Barry and this cat right here is Oliver."





	Shenanigans (In the Shape of Paws)

**Author's Note:**

> Link to picture [here.](https://temmie-loony.tumblr.com/post/176708025252/link-to-fic-is-here)

Caitlin is walking casually to the cortex after coming from Cisco and Harry's joint workshop (although Cisco insists it's just his alone) to round them up so they can get to looking for their three lost heroes when she freezes, eyes wide and focused.

Cisco's nose bumps into the back of her head.

"What the—" He follows her line of sight and immediately has his mouth snap shut.

Harry stops when the pair before him does so too. "Since when did you people have a cat here?" Harry asks.

"We don't."

Caitlin isn't too sure if this is a wild cat or a domesticated cat. She's a bioengineer and a doctor— a  _human_  doctor. She knows almost virtually nothing about animals.

The cat, in question, does look cute but it's  _huge,_  covered in spots! The more she stares at it (with it staring back, by the way), the more she's convinced this isn't a house cat but actually a  _serval_  or something of the sort.

Felicity, from the cortex, runs to where they remain frozen, eyeing the large cat. She closes her eyes and sighs, as if wondering if this really is her life now. "Yeah so there's a really adorable bunny and a super hyper dog in the cortex, and I'm pretty sure those two are Kara and Barry and this cat right here is Oliver."

Caitlin's eyes grow even wider.

The cat — freaking  _Oliver_  — meows lowly, as if to confirm what Felicity said.

From inside the cortex, Caitlin can distinctly hear Iris and Alex cooing. A dog barks.

She glances back at Felicity.

Yes, this is what their lives are...

* * *

Honestly, Cisco thought the most hyper one would be Barry since, you know, he's a speedster and now a dog.

But it's Kara that hops around  _everywhere_. Under the table, into the old med bay, in and out the hallways...

He never knew that rabbits could make noises but, apparently, they do since Kara's been making little honking noises pretty much since they set foot in the cortex.

Iris can't stop chasing after Kara. Not because she wants to grab Kara and just hold her like a baby (which she's basically already done for a whole ten minutes) but because Kara wants to  _play_  and Iris trying to catch her is play enough for her.

Barry can't entertain his own girlfriend because of Alex. Alex can't stop petting and hugging Barry, making parallels to her own childhood pet back in Midvale. Barry doesn't seem to mind. In fact, he looks like he loves it.

Oliver is Oliver, quiet with those judgmental eyes that somehow look way harsher as a cat. He's tried to lay next to Barry in peace but the moment Alex reaches out to stroke his fur, he immediately pounces away and leaves Barry's side —  _the_   _whining noises Barry makes strikes Cisco's heart —_  and curls up right onto Felicity's feet.

Felicity hasn't moved in twenty minutes now.

Help her.

* * *

When they finally get turned back to normal after Killer Frost froze the meta responsible for their little  _feral_  predicament, Kara starts craving for salads, Barry hangs around Alex more and Oliver?

Oliver never changed.

(Although, he  _has_  become just a tad more affectionate; often seeking out Kara and/or Barry just to be next to them.)

**Author's Note:**

> JUST SO WE'RE CLEAR, I DO THINK KARA WOULD BE A DOG TOO (A LI'L GOLDEN RETRIEVER) BUT FOR THIS SHORT FIC, I NEEDED HER TO BE AN ANOTHER ANIMAL BECAUSE REASONS.
> 
> (Shameless self-promotion: [i have a tumblr! come say hi/follow me](http://temmie-loony.tumblr.com/)) I post way too many Karivarry stuff on there that I can't necessarily put into fics <3
> 
> thank you again, and feel free to leave a comment/kudos. they either build me up as a writer or give me butterflies.


End file.
